Colour Codes
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: When Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Christophe, Tweek, Craig, Pip, Damien, Kenny and Butters get bored in the ICT suite, they decide to see what their favourite colours say about their personalties. T for safety on one swear word :S


Colours

A collection of boys from South Park High School were gathered around a computer in the school computer suite; Stan, Wendy, Gregory, Christophe, Tweek, Craig, Pip, Damien, Kenny and Butters were crowded around Kyle's computer.

"Let's search what our favourite colours mean! Personality wise, I mean. It could be interesting to see if it has any truth or not." Kenny suggested. The rest of the group nodded, except Christophe, who grunted as a way of saying 'If you all say so.'

Kyle typed in 'What does your favourite colour say about your personality' and randomly clicked on the fifth result.

"Who's going first?"

"Kenny can, he suggested it."

"Ok Kenny, what's you favourite colour?" Kyle asked.

The poor blonde pointed at his slightly shabby parka. "Orange stupid." He grinned. Kyle smiled and rolled his eyes, scrolling down the page to find the colour orange.

"Ok Kenny, according to this you: have a great need to be with people, to socialize with them, and be accepted and respected as part of a group. You also have a need for challenges in your life, whether they are physical or social challenges." Kyle read. Kenny nodded in approval.

"If we go in a circle this way" Gregory pointed to his left, at Christophe "I go next. It'll be easier, more logical."

"Ok then, we'll do that." Kyle agreed. Stan muttered something sourly, and Wendy elbowed him. Gregory glared at the pair, and then turned back to Kyle.

"Yellow."

Kyle scrolled for a minute, until he found yellow.

"Yellow: you have a deep need for logical order in your everyday life and to be able to express your individuality by using your logical mind to inspire and create new ideas. That is pretty much spot on Gregory."

Everyone looked to Christophe, who was next according to Gregory's 'logical' idea. He huffed and played with his collar for a minute, lacking a cigarette due to the fact they were inside.

"I would guess zat I am ze colour _noir._" He shrugged.

"Black." The redhead in charge of the computer clarified.

"That'll go for me too." Damien spoke up.

"Ok then. Black: you have a need for power and control in order to protect your own emotional insecurities." Kyle read. Both boys went red, and glared at the computer as if it had betrayed some horrible secret. When a corner started melting, Pip placed a hand on Damien's shoulder.

"Now, Damien, don't blow up the computer. It won't help anything." The timid British boy said quietly. The antichrist turned his red eyes to the smaller boy, and nodded, his eyes dying down to their usual black.

"Ok I'm next then… blue." Stan shrugged.

"I'm blue too." Craig said in his usual monotone.

"Blue…you have a deep need to find inner peace and truth, to live your life according to your ideals and beliefs without having to change your inflexible viewpoint of life to satisfy others." Kyle raised his eyebrows.

"That's ok for me I guess." Stan nodded.

"It's complete bullshit to me." Craig flipped off the computer.

"My favourite colour is purple." Wendy smiled.

"Ok, Wendy: you have a deep need for emotional security and to create order and perfection in all areas of your life, including your spiritual life. You also have a deep need to initiate and participate in humanitarian projects, helping others in need."

"That's you all right Wendy. Always orderly and perfect." Stan purred into his girlfriend's ear. She giggled, and Craig rolled his eyes.

"Hippie bitch, as Cartman would say." He quoted.

"Thank God he's off ill this week." Kyle smirked.

"Why zank God for any-zing? He's a total asshole." Christophe mumbled.

"I'm with you there Chris." Damien nodded. Pip looked mildly irritated at Damien's agreement with the French teen. "You're next Pipsqueak." The demonic boy nudged the smaller Brit and ruffled his straight cut blonde hair affectionately, knocking the cap off his head.

"Brown." Pip said, retrieving his cap off the floor.

"You have a deep need for a safe, secure, simple and comfortable existence with supportive family and friends."

"Well… I think I'll be… rather unhappy, if that's what I need for happiness." The small boy sighed resignedly.

"Aw, what you mean by that Pipsqueak?" Damien slung his arm around Pip's shoulders.

"Well… my parents are dead, remember? And I don't really have friends; in fact, I don't remember why I'm hanging around here, so I'll just leave…" Pip went to turn around, but was stopped by the tall raven-haired boy.

"Hey, stop being all depressed Pip. You do have friends. I'm your friend for one. And you have Butters, and Tweek. So cheer up Pip old chap." Damien squeezed the boy's shoulders, smiling as he imitated Pip's old-fashioned way of talking, and the small blonde brightened slightly when Butters and Tweek nodded in agreement. After the brief moment of drama, the group returned to their short entertainment.

"What's your favourite colour then Tweek?" Kyle asked. The thin boy started shaking as everyone looked at him.

"GAH! S-stop sta-staring at me! Pressure man! Ah… how am I supposed to –nngh- pick just one?" he faltered, pulling at his hair. Craig reached out a hand.

"Tweekie, calm down. No-one is staring at you. No pressure. Just the first colour you think of." Everyone turned away from Tweek, so it was true that no-one was staring at him.

"Uh… turquoise. AH!" The blonde blurted out. Craig patted his shoulder and hugged him gently, and Tweek soon stopped shaking, leaning into the comfort of the larger, stronger boy.

"Tweek…your deepest need is to create emotional balance in your life, to be able to express your hopes and dreams no matter how idealistic they may be and to make your own way in the world under your own terms."

"S-sounds good –_nngh_-."

"Butters? You're the last person."

"Pink." He whispered shyly, rubbing his knuckled together nervously. Some of the boys laughed, though Wendy and Kenny patted his back in reassurance.

"You have a deep need to be accepted and loved unconditionally." Kyle read with a slight smile.

"Aw, you sound all delicate and sensitive." Kenny chuckled, making Butters blush.

"Your turn Kyle." Stan crowed.

"Ok ok. So my colour is green…I have a deep need to belong, to love and be loved, and to feel safe and secure. I need acceptance and acknowledgment for the everyday things I do for others - just a 'thank you' is sufficient." The Jewish boy smiled. "Quite true I guess."

"Well, thank you for all the searching and the scrolling, it was very entertaining." Stan joked slightly mockingly.

"Aw, that makes me feel all fuzzy inside." Kyle joked back.

"Kids! Out of the computer suite now, break is almost over." A teacher called harshly around the door. Kyle shut down the computer, and the group divided into pairs and threes, Kyle leaving with Stan and Wendy to class, Damien with Pip on the way to the playing field, Craig with Tweek to the canteen to refill Tweek's thermos, Gregory and Christophe out the back door after receiving a new mission, Kenny and Butters to their favourite plant-pot on the playground.

Just another day of boredom at South Park High.

_A/N: Words 1,202_

_A rather random idea I got in DT, looking at a colour chart and seeing what they all meant. Type in the same as Kyle, fifth result, I copied them off there. My fave colour is black. My other colours are turquoise, orange and yellow, according to how my personality works. I should also have pink, but I no likey pink XD_

_Well, I hope that worked well, I mostly used the colours they wear – Kenny's parka, Pip's cap, Damien's… clothes in general, Christophe's shirt etc. and it worked pretty well. I think the colours suit the people well, and the personality descriptions are good. Share your opinion if you wish, or find what your colour is – it could reveal your inner self._

_I don't own the characters, unfortunately. Or the show. There'd be more Creek and Dip in it. And Pip would still be alive : (_

_They could've at least killed Kenny. He'd come back._

Kenny: Hey!

_Sorry Kenny #^^#_

_C-ya next time._


End file.
